Simply One Hell of A Hunger Games
by ForeverLovingNeverland
Summary: Hi, this is my first fan fic, and will be a long one, so stick around! It's a crossover of Black Butler and the Hunger Games, basing off of the books. Helpful Critism welcomed! Thanks for reading :D WARNING: Mild romancing, pairing, and some...scenes between various characters, such as GrellxSebastian, CielxSebastian, thta kind of thing. Like I said, Stick around!


Hello Everybody! This is my first FanFic that I'm posting on here, so please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji characters, though I wish I did .

It was a hot and humid day in the 14th District, the newest district created by the Queen of England, and the earl Ciel Phantomhive and his entourage of foolish staff members(And one good butler)were riding in a jaunty wagon leading to the district. About a week earlier, Sebastian Michaelis, otherwise known as Ciel's demonic (And sexy as hell) butler, had opened the door of the Phantomhive manor to find (To his great displeasure) the Queen's angel messenger Ash holding out a message from her majesty. The letter, stated simply, requested that Ciel and whomever he deemed fit to bring come to the new district for a time of fun and games.

Ciel hadn't wanted to go, of course; but Sebastian had managed to convince him on the terms that he wouldn't sneak any more catnip tequila into Ciel's tea. Sebastian was more than a little curious as to what it was the Queen had planned upon their arrival, but hadn't been able to act on these curiosities and go on ahead to find out because Ciel had commanded him to stay at his side the entire time. So now, here they were, on their brief but tiring way to the new district.

Ciel had allowed, at much pleading, all of his staff to come along, including Mey-Ren, Bardroy, Finnian, Tanaka, and Pluto, whom all rode in the back of the wagon, excluding Bard who was controlling the wagon. Sebastian and Ciel rode inside of the wagon, Ciel spending the duration of the time clutching a handkerchief to his nose and wheezing, and Sebastian cuddling with a black kitten that he found at the start of the trip before they left. The kitten was another one of the catnip tequila terms, one Sebastian had added once they found Foofy (As he was now calling her).

Soon enough, the wagon stopped outside the gates of district 14, and Sebastian took it in his liberty to escort Ciel to the Inn that the Queen had set up arrangements for them to stay in, as Bard and the others collected their belongings. Upon arriving at said Inn, clearly titled the "Angel Rest Inn", Sebastian was quite wearisome of the quarters his Young Master would be inhabiting. His fears were quickly escalated once they went inside and found not only Ash, the angel employed in the service of the Queen working as the barkeep of the Inn now, but about all of the Shiginamis, including Grell, William, Ronald, and even Undertaker, who was happily playing with a dead rat in the corner.

Sebastian quickly pushed Ciel behind him and muttered to his Bocchan, "Young Master, I have a request. Might I share your quarters with you tonight? I fear that there will be some...issues with me staying in a private room." Ciel looked at him in shock and suddenly freed himself from behind his butler. "No, Sebastian, I told you no more Homo! I swear if you brought more of that catnip tequila-" Here he cut off, because they now had the attention of everyone in the Inn, excepting the Undertaker, who was now kissing the rat.

Sebastian turned bright red under the pressure of everyone's gaze, and quickly shot them all an evil glare to show they had better stop staring. Grell was the first to speak up. "Oh Sebas-Chan! The love of my life! I didn't know you were going to be here! Well….I might of gone through your garbage and found an invitation and dragged all of my coworkers here…but enough of that! I'm just glad to see you, my beautiful sexy demon!" Grell launched himself towards Sebastian, his attempt to hug his love extinguished by the feel of Sebastian's shoes against his face.

"Grell." Sebastian said, half in greeting, half in warning. He placed his shoe on the back of the Shiginami's head on the floor, pressing hard enough that he heard Grell's glasses break. "Now. I would like to receive our room keys, please?" At the reception desk, Ash nodded and provided them for them. Sebastian and Ciel were walking up the stairs as Grell got up, holding his broken glasses in one hand and the back of his head with the other, calling to Sebastian words of love and devotion. "Revolting." Muttered Ciel.

"Agreed." Replied Sebastian.

There will be more, so stick around! Next Chapter, we bring more Grell, add some spicyness, and a little bit of the Queen as well! It will be great :D For those who comment, COOKIES! *hands out cookies*


End file.
